Neige du Crépuscule
by Aelig
Summary: URSS se baladait dans les rues de sa capitale adorée, Moscou. Mais seule sur la place Rouge, une silhouette attira son attention. Une fillette aux yeux couleur de sang... Une fillette dont il n'avait pas finit d'entendre parler. - OS, OC.


**Titre : **Neige du Crépuscule

**Rating :** Un petit K+ par sécurité.

**Personnages/Couples :** Russie/Ivan, OC!Surprise. Mention de Prusse/Gilbert, Allemagne/Ludwig, Hongrie, France, Pologne, Lettonie, Ukraine, Biélorussie, America. Pas de couples mentionnés.

**Genre : **Friendship, surtout. Après, plutôt Général ?

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia appartient au fantastique Hidekaz Himaruya. Moi, je sais pas dessiner comme lui... Ah, mon OC est à moi ! /SBAM/

**N/A :**

Coucou ! :3

Alors, je reviens sur un petit OS qui met en scène Russie, et l'un de mes OC que j'affectionne particulièrement. Pas de panique, pas de romance ici. (D'ailleurs, je peux pas en imaginer entre ces deux-là... Trop bizarre.) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Autant mon OC que mon OS ;)

Je remercie **Louna** pour m'avoir donné son avis en avant-première ;)

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

**-X-**

_**Neige du Crépuscule**_

**-X-**

* * *

_[Milieu des années 70, Moscou.]_

* * *

Le manteau claqua sous le vent frais qui soufflait en ce soir d'hiver. URSS huma l'air, le visage détendu et levé vers le ciel clair. Son regard améthyste caressa les rues et ruelles de sa capitale adorée. Moscou resplendissait sous l'éclairage pâle et la neige blanche. Le nez enfouit dans son écharpe, Ivan commença à rebrousser chemin en direction de son imposante demeure. Il passa aux abords de la si célèbre place Rouge, et soudain il ressentit le besoin de s'arrêter.

Son regard vola sur l'endroit inhabituellement désert, et finit par atterrir sur la petite silhouette qui se tenait seule au milieu de la neige. Elle se distinguait à peine, de part le manteau en fourrure blanc qu'elle portait et ses cheveux pâles. En s'approchant un peu, la Nation put également constater qu'une toque immaculée reposait sur les mèches bouclées de ce qu'il devinait être une enfant. La petite avait les bras tendus devant elle, paume ouverte vers le ciel, et semblait essayer d'attraper les quelques flocons virevoltant dans l'air. Interdit, Ivan s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, ne sachant comment agir. Il sentit alors l'aura particulière qui se dégageait de l'enfant.

_Une enfant Nation…_

Elle se retourna. Sa peau pâle la faisait presque ressembler à un fantôme. Ses fines lèvres rosées s'étiraient en un sourire amusé et amical. Et ses deux yeux ressortaient incroyablement bien avec toute cette blancheur dont elle était parée. Deux perles de sang… La petite albinos croisa doucement ses bras dans son dos.

« Bonsoir, URSS. »

Sa petite voix s'évapora dans le vent. Ivan remarqua avec étonnement que physiquement, elle ne faisait pas plus de cinq ou six ans.

_Elle est vraiment petite…_

« Bonsoir, petite. »

Une petite buée s'échappait de la bouche de la petite qui regardait autour d'elle, curieuse. Puis elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Dis, tu peux me faire visiter ? »

Ivan ne put résister à son visage d'ange innocent. Il hocha doucement la tête. L'enfant rit, avant de mettre sa petite main dans la sienne, qui paraissait si grande à côté. Le russe se baissa au niveau de la petite dont les yeux rouges brillaient. Il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et la plaça sur sa hanche, la tenant dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas la serrer trop fort.

« C'est mieux comme ça, non ? »

La petite acquiesça silencieusement, son attention entière tournée vers le paysage qui défilait sous ses regard émerveillé. Russie avait commencé à marcher et tournait dans la ville, répondant patiemment aux question que la petite albinos lui posait de sa vois fluette. Ils revinrent bientôt sur la place Rouge toujours aussi déserte.

« Et voilà. Tu as vu ma capitale. »

URSS déposa doucement la petite sur le sol. Il constata avec surprise que l'horizon se recouvrait lentement d'un rose doux qui signifiait le début de l'aurore. Il retourna son attention sur l'enfant albinos qui jouait dans la neige.

« Moscou est une belle ville. Je regrette qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de mon territoire. »

Quand elle parlait en russe, elle avait un petit accent, un peu comme celui de Gilbert les rares fois où il prenait la peine de parler dans cette langue.

« Qui est-tu ? »

Elle sembla surprise qu'il lui pose la question. Elle se retourna et se posta devant lui.

« Anna.

\- Anna ?

\- Oui. Juste Anna. »

Le russe haussa un sourcil surpris. Cette petite lui semblait vraiment étrange. Il l'observa pendant un instant courir sur la place en chassant les flocons de neige – comme le ferait n'importe quel autre enfant de cet âge. Puis elle revient vers lui, tremblotante.

« Il fait froid chez toi…

\- Tu veux venir chez moi pour te réchauffer ? Je te donnerais du lait chaud au miel. »

Ivan était vraiment curieux. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Anna. Il avait le sentiment que c'était important. Il lui semblait que si elle partait maintenant, il ne la reverrait plus jamais dans d'aussi bonnes conditions.

Elle lui offrit un joli sourire.

« C'est gentil, merci. Mais je dois rentrer, ou les adultes vont s'inquiéter. »

Tout en parlant, elle sautillait dans la neige pour laisser l'empreinte de ses pas.

« On se reverra bientôt, de toute façon. »

Anna lui fit un dernier signe de main avant de partir en chantonnant une musique dans une langue qui lui paraissait être du français.

Ivan resta planté là encore longtemps, à contempler l'endroit où la petite Anna s'était fondue dans l'horizon.

* * *

**-X-X-X-**

* * *

_[Fin des années 70, Bruxelles.]_

* * *

URSS observait les Nations autour de lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous réunis ainsi. Et le pourquoi de cette réunion avait de quoi faire parler...

Car si ils étaient tous invités aujourd'hui, c'était pour la cérémonie d'intronisation d'une nouvelle Nation. Et cela ne s'était pas produit depuis un bon siècle. Après tout, ils considérait que ceux qui étaient passés de colonies à pays à part entière étaient déjà connus de leur semblable ; mais cette nouvelle Nation venait apparemment d'apparaître...

Auparavant, des siècles plus tôt, ces cérémonies n'existaient pas. Mais elles avaient rapidement été mise en place par les vieilles Nations actuelles, afin que tous se connaissent et de présenter ses colonies, descendants, ou autres Nations et de les introduire dans leur monde. Cela avait largement été accepté et tous venaient de bon cœur.

Mais cette nouvelle Nation... Beaucoup étaient perplexe face à cette annonce. Il n'y avait plus de territoires inexplorés, tout les représentants étaient connus... Alors... Qui ?

Tous se posaient cette question.

Mais aucun n'avait de réponse.

* * *

Ivan observait donc, à la fois dans l'espoir dans apprendre plus, mais aussi dans le but de surveiller les pays lui « appartenant. ». Il avait préféré tous les garder à ses côtés, au cas où. Il les passa rapidement du regard. Prusse, très élégant dans son costume, discutait avec Hongrie. Cette dernière, dans une robe rouge et noire particulièrement raffinée et qui mettait sa taille en valeur, tendait une coupe de champagne à Pologne. Le blond vantait le mérite de ses poneys de combat à Lituanie, qui l'écoutait avec beaucoup de courage. Lettonie tremblait un peu en mangeant des petits fours, aux côtés d'Ukraine qui recevait beaucoup de regard admiratif, de part son corset bleu ciel qui mettait particulièrement bien son opulente poitrine en valeur. Plus loin, une Biélorussie vêtue d'une simple robe de soirée bleue marine mais qui la présentait sous un nouveau jour, menaçait America avec un couteau.

America ?

Qu'est-ce que ce jeune freluquet faisait avec sa petite sœur ?

Ivan fit un pas menaçant vers eux. Mais le soudain silence le contraint à se retourner.

Allemagne et France, les grands absents de la soirée, venaient de faire leur apparition. Ils rejoignirent les deux Italie, Belgique, Pays-Bas et Luxembourg qui patientaient près de la scène, faisant fit des regards curieux qui s'attardèrent sur eux.

Et elle entra.

Anna.

Elle avait grandie, d'au moins deux années, mais Ivan la reconnut sans problème. Elle dégageait toujours cette aura un peu spéciale qui lui était propre. Drapée dans une robe rouge et argent, elle commença doucement à s'avancer sous les yeux de l'assemblée. La tête haute, son regard rouge fixé devant elle, comme perdue dans un autre monde. Ses cheveux blanc d'albinos tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules, leur longueur plus courte lui faisant gagner en maturité.

Elle progressa en silence. Une fois arrivée sur l'estrade, elle leur adressa un sourire assuré.

« Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. »

Sa voix était toujours aussi fluette, remarqua URSS.

« Je suis Anna. »

Son sourire était doux, son regard bienveillant. Elle parcourut la foule du regard, s'arrêtant parfois plus longuement sur certaines Nations. Elle fixa un instant Ivan. Mais rien ne transparaissaient dans ses yeux à la couleur si sanglante. Puis son regard alla sur Prusse, et Ivan se surprit à soupirer de soulagement. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant leur échange silencieux.

Anna sourit.

« Je suis Union Européenne. »

* * *

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Ivan regardait le ciel, accoudé au balcon. La neige voletait doucement autour de lui.

« J'adore la neige. »

URSS se tourna vers la petite Anna qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés. Elle observait les étoiles en plissant les yeux.

« Merci de m'avoir fait visiter Moscou. »

Ivan sourit.

« Ça a été un plaisir.

\- J'aimerais bien y retourner. »

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un instant.

« Je pense que je viendrais bientôt faire une visite diplomatique chez toi. »

Le russe contempla la fillette. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de malice.

« Je serais prêt à t'accueillir. »

Le sourire que lui adressa la petite faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

« Merci ! A bientôt alors ! »

Anna repartit en courant. Ivan la suivit du regard.

« Onkel Luddy ! » cria t-elle.

Allemagne se retourna, juste à temps pour la cueillir dans ses bras. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du blond et se mit à babiller en allemand. Le russe se surpris à sourire à ce spectacle. Il soupira. La petite Union Européenne était décidément vraiment adorable. On n'arrivait pas à résister bien longtemps face à sa bouille d'ange. Il émit un léger rire.

Les prochains siècles promettaient d'être amusant.

La neige sembla approuver, alors qu'elle se teintait de rouge sous les derniers rayons de l'astre solaire.

* * *

Bon, je pense que je me dois de vous expliquer quelques petites choses à présent.

Déjà, le personnage d'Anna, mon OC!Union Européenne. Pourquoi une fille ? Parce que ça m'a semblé logique, et c'est venu comme ça, tout seul. Pourquoi le prénom Anna ? C'est un prénom usité partout dans l'Union Européenne, et ça fait également référence à Anne de Bretagne. Parce que dans ma tête construite bizarrement, Union Européenne est la fille de Bretagne (un OC qu'on retrouvera dans un OS prochain avec la famille Kirkland, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle.) et de Prusse (ce qui explique pourquoi elle est albinos.). Oui, et en plus j'ai une raison pour mettre Prusse et Bretagne ensemble. Je suis folle *meurt*

Ensuite, pourquoi un OS sur elle et Russie... Bonne question. Je ne sais pas. C'est venu comme ça. (Je me rend compte que je ne contrôle pas vraiment mes pensées, en fait... Pas plus que mes personnages, d'ailleurs... *meurt*). Et j'avais vraiment envie d'exploiter un peu une rencontre entre ces deux-là avant le présentation officielle d'Anna. D'ailleurs, je réécrirais peut-être un OS sur eux deux... J'aime bien les mettre ensemble. (Pas en couple, hein. Ivan, je le ship avec Alfred. Et Anna, avec personne, c'est encore une enfant !)

Oh, et si Estonie n'est pas dans le champs de vision de Russie, c'est juste parce qu'il est parti rejoindre Finlande. Mais pas d'inquiétude, Ivan garde quand même un œil sur lui !

Ah, aussi, le titre ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais le "Neige du Crépuscule" fait référence à Anna. ;) Et j'essaierais de faire un dessin pour la mettre en image... J'essaierais.

Je pense d'ailleurs que je réécrirais sur Union Européenne. Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est une vrai petite peste. (En même temps, elle a de qui tenir...). Mais j'adore ce personnage.

Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla ! ;) J'espère que ce modeste OS vous aura plut !

Bisous à tou(te)s ! :3


End file.
